Nächtliche Geheimnisse
by olischulu
Summary: Cameron verbirgt einiges vor John
1. Kapitel1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Als John erwachte brauchte er einen Moment, um sich zu recht zu finden. Er glaubte noch zu träumen. Seine Augen waren krampfhaft geschlossen, da er regelrecht Angst hatte sie zu öffnen.

Er spürte, dass er nicht alleine war. Jemand war da und hielt ihn in den Armen. Er roch Vanille.

„Guten Morgen John", sagte Cameron als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt John im Arm zu halten.

John riss die Augen auf. Eine Panikattacke begann ihm den Atem abzuschneiden. Er fing an sich aus Camerons Umarmung zu befreien.

Cameron öffnete die Arme und lies John los, John fiel aus dem Bett und krabbelte Panisch weg, versuchte auf die Füße zu springen, fiel hin und rappelte sich mühevoll wieder hoch. Mit einem Lauten Krachen landete er mit dem Rücken am Kleiderschrank und starrte schockiert auf Cameron.

„Was zum Teufel tust Du in meinem Bett?" Rief er panisch. „Wolltest Du mich wieder töten?"

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Wollte ich Dich töten hätten wir dieses Gespräch jetzt nicht", sagte sie und erhob sich. „Du hattest einen Albtraum, ich habe Dich beruhigt", sagte Cameron, erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte rutschte John am Schrank entlang zu Boden. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein rasendes Herz wieder.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„John?" Rief Sarah mit dem Blick zum Bett, dann erst entdeckte sie ihn am Boden vor dem Schrank. „Was ist passiert? „Was hat Cameron wieder getan?"

John blickte gequält. „Nichts Mom, sie hat mich nur erschreckt. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn mich Jemand ansieht wenn ich aufwache. Erschreckt mich zu Tode".

xxxxx

Den ganzen Tag dachte John über das Erlebte nach. Nicht dass es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre, in den Armen eines Mädchens aufzuwachen, es war nur so surreal, dass Cameron etwas so Menschliches getan hatte.

John beobachtete, dass seine Mom und auch Derek Cameron immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen.

Seit der Geschichte mit der Jeep-Explosion traute seine Mom Cameron noch weniger, schlimmer noch, sie traute ihrem eigenen Sohn nicht mehr.

In dem Punkt hatte Cameron Recht behalten. Niemand vertraute ihm jetzt noch.

John hatte seine Waffe auf die anderen gerichtet, um eine Maschine, die ihn wahrscheinlich töten wollte vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren.

John verstand das Misstrauen aber als er Cameron in dem Autowrack liegen sah konnte er nicht anders und es war nicht, weil Cameron ihn beschützen konnte.

John konnte sich nicht genau erklären was es war. Er klammerte sich an die Vorstellung, dass Cameron etwas Besonderes- und deshalb von Future John zurückgeschickt worden war.

Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er mehr als nur ein bisschen Zuneigung für Cameron empfand. Die Verleugnung seiner Gefühle führte dazu, dass er Cameron gegenüber immer misstrauischer wurde.

Er begann sie zu verfolgen...


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Immer wieder war Cameron nachts unterwegs und am nächsten Tag voller Kratzer, Einschusslöcher und zerfetzten Klamotten. John war misstrauisch. 'Vielleicht tötet sie ja Soldaten aus der Zukunft, um den Widerstand schon jetzt zu gefährden'.

Er rechtfertigte seine Handlung mit diesen völlig unlogischen Argumenten, die von Derek stammen könnten.

John war sehr verwundert, als Cameron zunächst in einer Bäckerei etwas einkaufte und dann zu einer Bibliothek fuhr.

Cameron verlies den Wagen, ging aber nicht zum Haupteingang, sondern zu einer kleinen Seitenpforte, wo sie klingelte.

'Da ist doch Nachts Niemand?' Dachte John, übersah dabei aber dass es die Universitätsbibliothek war, in der Studenten auch Nachts lernen konnten.

Minutenlang passierte gar nichts. 'Niemand da, worauf wartet Sie?' Dachte John genervt.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. John sah einen Mann in einem Rollstuhl, der Cameron entgegensah. Die beiden unterhielten sich einen Augenblick und Cameron hielt die Tüte mit den Einkäufen hoch. Schließlich rollte er zurück und lies Cameron vorbei.

'Wer ist der Kerl?' Fragte sich John und spürte einen Stich in der Brust.

xxxxx

Cameron war verwundert. Sie hatte nicht erwartet Eric wieder zu sehen. Er schien sehr wütend auf sie gewesen zu sein, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte dass sein Krebs zurückgekehrt war.

„Eric, es ist schön Dich wieder zu sehen", sagte sie und machte ein erfreutes Gesicht.

Eric sah sie einige Sekunden lang an. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Dich wieder sehe", sagte er.

Cameron sah ihn verwundert an. "Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie verwirrt.

"Komm erstmal rein", sagte er und rollte zur Seite damit Cameron eintreten konnte.

xxxxx

„Ich wollte mich umbringen, als deine -Diagnose- bestätigt wurde", sagte er offen, seinen Rollstuhl vorantreibend, Cameron an seiner Seite.

„Selbstterminierung ist keine Lösung", sagte sie.

„Du hast eine nette Art das auszudrücken", sagte er lächelnd.

„Danke sehr", entgegnete Cameron etwas unsicher.

Eric sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann schüttelte er einmal mehr verwundert den Kopf. „Was ich sagen wollte..., ich habe mich dann doch zu einer Behandlung entschlossen und weißt du Was?" Fragte er schließlich frohgelaunt.

Cameron blickte ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß sehr viel aber ob ich über die Informationen verfüge die Du von mir erwartest kann ich nur spezifizieren wenn du präzisere Fragen stellst", sagte sie erneut etwas unsicher.

Jetzt grinste Eric offen. „Weißt Du, dass ich mich oft über Dein merkwürdiges Verhalten gewundert habe?"

„Nein, sag nichts", sagte er mit erhobener Hand. „Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen Besuch von drei Frauen bekommen, die mir erzählt haben warum Du so bist wie Du bist.

In diesem Moment betraten sie den kleinen Lesesaal und Cameron zog ihre Waffe.


	3. Kapitel 3 bis 5

**Kapitel 3**

John war aus dem Auto raus und lief zum Gebäude gleich nachdem sich die Tür hinter Cameron geschlossen hatte. Er lief zur Tür, stellte aber schnell fest, dass er das Spezialschloss der massiven Sicherheitstür nicht knacken konnte. Er versuchte durch die Fenster neben der Türe etwas zu erkennen aber er sah nur einen Gang bzw. eine Treppe. John schlich um das Haus herum, konnte aber keinen weiteren Eingang oder ein offenes Fenster Finden und der Haupteingang war grell beleuchtet und auch verschlossen.

John beschloss, wenn er Cameron das nächste Mal hierher folgte, Spezialwerkzeug mitzubringen um das Schloss knacken zu können.

„Na Junge, was machst Du da?" Fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter John, als er durch eines der Seitenfenster zu blicken versuchte.

John wirbelte herum, unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand an die Waffe hinten im Hosenbund aber er entspannte sich schnell wieder als er einen Mann der Campus-Polizei erblickte.

„Ich äh...", Begann er. 'Denken John denken', dachte er und versuchte schnell sich eine Ausrede zurechtzulegen. „Meine Freundin...", John stutzte kurz. Das Wort war ganz natürlich über seine Lippen gekommen. „Meine Freundin ist da drin. Ich dachte sie betrügt mich...?".

Der Polizist sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann nickte er. „Verstehe... Ich denke, um Eric den Nachtbibliothekar musst Du Dir keine sorgen machen, der sitzt im Rollstuhl".

John blickte den Mann einen Augenblick lang an. Er konnte den Polizisten nicht leiden. „Danke Sir. Ich fahr wohl besser nach Hause und warte darauf, dass sie sich meldet".

„Ist gut Junge. Kein Problem aber strolch hier nicht so über den Campus. Viele meiner Kollegen haben nicht so viel Verständnis wie ich", sagte der Mann, winkte kurz und nahm dann seinen Rundgang wieder auf.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Bibliothek kehrte John zu seinem Wagen zurück. Er überlegte noch, ob er auf Cameron warten sollte, um sie zur Rede zu stellen, entschied sich aber schließlich doch dagegen. Er wollte erst noch mehr in Erfahrung bringen.

xxxxx

Zur selben Zeit stand Cameron zum ersten Mal absolut sprachlos einer Situation gegenüber die sie nicht wirklich begreifen konnte.

xxxxx

Als John am Morgen erwachte fühlte er sich müde und er die Augen öffnete erschrak er. „Cameron! Was zum Teufel machst Du schon wieder hier? Du hast in meinem Zimmer nichts verloren", sagte er mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme.

Sie stand am Fußende des Bettes und hatte sich Unterstützung bei einem Problem von ihrem Freund John erhofft aber sie wusste dass es seit ihrem -Unfall- schwer genug war überhaupt mal mit ihm zu reden, schon gar nicht wenn er am Morgen in schlechter Stimmung war. Das war nach seinen Albträumen meistens so.

Cameron starrte John 2 Sekunden lang sprachlos an. „Entschuldigung John, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte sie schließlich resignierend, drehte sich um und verlies Johns Zimmer.

John sah ihr verwundert nach und begann sich zu fragen, ob er da nicht gerade einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

xxxxx

Cameron fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie tun sollte. Das was sie letzte Nacht erfahren hatte stellte Alles auf den Kopf. Die drei Frauen auf die sie getroffen war konnten ihnen eine große Hilfe sein, allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob John sie akzeptieren würde. Von Sarah oder gar Derek Reese ganz zu schweigen.

Von John erwartete sie in dieser Hinsicht keine Unterstützung mehr. Er hatte nur allzu deutlich gemacht, dass er sie nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte.

Auf dem Flur kam ihr eine böse blickende Sarah Connor entgegen. „Hey Blechmann, was hast du jetzt wieder gemacht?" Fragte Sarah ärgerlich.

Um so erstaunter war sie, dass Cameron sich nicht mal die Mühe machte ihr zu antworten. Nachdenklich ging Cameron zur Treppe und Sarah blickte ihr verwirrt nach.

Cameron hingegen hatte Sarah natürlich bemerkt, im gegenwärtigen Stadium war ihr Sarah aber zu unwichtig, um Rechenleistung für unsinnige Bemerkungen aufzuwenden.

Cameron hatte alle Mittel in der Hand John zu beschützen. Dazu müsste sie Sarah und Derek übergehen und notfalls auch Johns Wünsche ignorieren, sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie dazu bereit war.

Letztendlich würde man sie als Anführerin auch nicht akzeptieren.

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Als Sarah hereinkam saß John nachdenklich am Kopfende seines Bettes.

„Was ist passiert John", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Hat die Maschine dich wieder erschreckt?"

„Mom", sagte John selbst ein wenig ärgerlich. „Nenn sie nicht immer so. Irgendwann rutscht Dir das in Gegenwart Anderer noch heraus".

Sarah blickte John einige Sekunden nachdenklich an, dann senkte sie den Kopf. „Du hast Recht, ich werde zukünftig versuchen sie beim Namen zu nennen.

Sarah beugte sich dann vor und legte die Hand auf Johns Schulter. „Sag mir doch wenigstens, was eben wieder los war".

John zögerte. „Sie stand am Fußende des Bettes als ich aufwachte", sagte er schließlich.

„Und?" Fragte Sarah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Na ja, ich glaube sie wollte mit mir reden aber ich habe abgeblockt".

„Ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Sarah erstaunt. „Kannst Sie ja später danach fragen".

Jetzt schüttelte John den Kopf. „Das ist es ja gerade Mom. Als sie ging hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie etwas wichtiges wollte und sie schneidet ein Thema niemals ein zweites Mal an".

Sarah zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ruffelte sie John die Haare. „Wird schon nicht so wichtig gewesen sein. Zieh Dich an, ich mach Pancakes". Sarah ging hinaus und lies einen nachdenklichen John zurück.

'Ich hoffe, Du hast recht Mom', dachte er als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. „Ja?" Fragte er, nachdem er es vom Boden aus seiner Jeans geangelt hatte.

„_Hey Cat Fancy"_, hörte er Rileys Stimme, nachdem sie ihm lachend den gültigen Tagescode gegeben hatte.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Hey Riley, wasis los?"

„_Nichts, dachte wir könnten uns nachher sehen"_, Entgegnete sie.

John dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Riley, ich hab heut echt keine Lust. Lass uns heut Abend nochmal telefonieren".

Einige Sekunden Stille auf der anderen Seite._ „Oh, okay, ich ruf heut Abend noch mal an"._

„Bye Riley", sagte er noch immer in Gedanken und beendete den Anruf, ohne eine Entgegnung abzuwarten.

xxxxx

Als John schließlich die Küche betrat saß Cameron entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit nicht auf ihrem Platz um Derek zu ärgern noch stand sie am Fenster um Ausschau zu halten.

„Wo ist Cameron?" Fragte John deshalb in den Raum hinein.

Derek hörte auf zu Kauen. „Wahrscheinlich wieder eine ihrer Funktionsstörungen ausbrüten", sagte er und kaute weiter.

John starrte Derek nur wortlos an.

Sarah drehte sich herum. „Sie muss Draußen sein John. Willst Du nicht erstmal was Essen!" Rief sie hinter ihm her aber er war schon aus der Tür.

Sarah sah Derek fragend an aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf".

xxxxx

John lief ums Haus. Das Gefühl einen Fehler gemacht zu haben wurde immer intensiver.

Schließlich fand er Cameron hinter dem Haus. Sie stand regungslos da. Die Morgenbrise spielte mit ihrem langen braunen Haar und sie starrte in die aufgehende Sonne.

Als John sich ihr von der Seite näherte, sah er nicht nur den Blauen Schimmer in Camerons Augen er sah auch ihr Gesicht im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne zartbraun schimmern. Wie Gold glänzte etwas auf Camerons Wange.

John musste schlucken als er das Gesicht seiner Beschützerin sah. 'So schön!' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Minutenlang stand er nur da und starrte sie von der Seite an. Er wusste, sie musste ihn bemerkt haben aber sie ignorierte ihn und sein Hals war zu trocken um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Alles hat sich verändert", sagte Cameron nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Es sollte nicht so sein John".

John glaubte Schmerz in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Wa... was meinst Du?"

„Wir sollten Freunde sein", sagte Cameron und senkte den Kopf. „Aber das sind wir nicht. Ich habe versucht Dich zu terminieren und Du hast Dein Vertrauen in mich verloren".

„Cameron ich...", John versagte die Stimme. Er hörte Traurigkeit aus den Worten eine Maschine heraus, die dieses Konzept schon alleine nicht verstehen dürfte.

Cameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nach der Explosion hat sich Alles verändert. Ich wollte mit Dir darüber reden aber Du vertraust mir ohnehin nicht genug für eine rationale Entscheidung. Also musste ich diese Entscheidung alleine treffen und ich glaube, dass Dir das nicht gefallen wird".

„Cameron was...?" Fragte er aber sie ging einfach wortlos an ihm vorbei Richtung Haus.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Als John nachdenklich die Küche durch die Hintere Tür betrat wurde er von misstrauischen Blicken empfangen.

„Was ist los John?" Fragte Sarah, die John beobachtete.

John setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Bevor er antwortete warf er noch einen versonnenen Blick auf den Stuhl, auf dem Cameron zu sitzen pflegte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass ihm die kleinen Gespräche fehlten die sie früher gehabt hatten.

Er hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit in der sie sich kannten so daran gewöhnt Jemanden zu haben mit dem Er über Alles sprechen konnte, dass ihm nun schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er über das eben vorgefallene mit Niemandem reden konnte.

John blickte auf. „Nichts Mom", sagte er und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Sarah stutzte einen Augenblick als sie in die traurigen Augen ihres Sohnes sah bevor sie ihm den Teller hin schob.

Langsam, mit gesenktem Kopf fing John an zu essen.

„Was ist los John?" Fragte Derek und boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter.

Derek war verwundert keine Antwort zu erhalten. Missmutig erhob er sich. „Du weißt wo Du mich findest ich hab immer Thermit bereit", sagte er aber selbst diese Anspielung auf die Zerstörung Camerons rief bei John keinerlei Reaktion hervor.

xxxxx

Wieder war er ihr gefolgt. Dieses Mal hatte er Werkzeug dabei um in die Bibliothek eindringen zu können.

Ihm war klar, dass ihn das leiseste Geräusch verraten konnte. Deshalb hatte er leichte Baumwollkleidung an und seine Schuhe hatten Filzsohlen. Er atmete ganz ruhig durch den Mund.

Er schlich durch das Gebäude und war zunächst verwundert im großen Lesesaal nur zwei einsame Studenten anzutreffen, die mit ihren MP3 Playern bewaffnet über ihren Büchern hockten. Dann schlich er zu der Treppe, die er am Seiteneingang gesehen hatte. Lautlos erklomm er die zum Glück massiv gebaute Holztreppe.

John hatte gelernt sich lautlos zu bewegen. Im Dschungel von Südamerika war das auch notwendig, um keine Tiere aufzuschrecken, die möglicherweise andere aufgeschreckt hätten.

So gelang es ihm, sich bis auf 15 Meter einem kleineren Bereich mit Lesetischen zu nähern. Was er sah lies ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

Er sah neben dem Mann im Rollstuhl und Cameron noch drei weitere Frauen. Eine der Frauen eine kleinere Blondine redete offenbar unaufhörlich auf Cameron ein, während eine weitere schwarzhaarige Frau versuchte einige Dokumente auf einem Tisch auszubreiten.

„Ich brauche mal noch einen Tisch", rief sie schließlich.

Die zweite Frau, eine Farbige stand etwas abseits, und sang leise zu der Musik, die aus einem Kofferradio ertönte.

John sah, wie die Farbige lässig das schmale Ende eines schwer aussehenden Eichenholz Schreibtisches ergriff, diesen mühelos hochhob und der Anderen anreichte, die den Tisch eben so mühelos entgegennahm und neben dem Abstellte, an dem sie arbeitete.

'Maschinen', dachte John schockiert. Das war es also, was Cameron ihm hatte erzählen wollen. Sie hatten Verstärkung erhalten und Cameron hatte seinen Rat gebraucht aber er war zu stur gewesen ihr zuzuhören.

In diesem Moment Vibrierte sein Handy. 'Fuck!' Dachte er nur und angelte das Gerät aus seiner Tasche. Er sah nur den Namen Riley auf dem Display, dann hatte er es abgeschaltet.

'Na toll John', dachte er wütend auf sich selbst. 'Dummer Anfängerfehler!'

Als er wieder aufblickte erstarrte er. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Maschinen waren verschwunden und die restlichen Personen starrten in seine Richtung.

John wollte aufspringen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln Bewegung wahrnahm. Er sah noch zwei Schatten von rechts und links auf sich zuhuschen, als diese ihn bereits erreichten.

xxxxx

Cameron und die beiden anderen Maschinen hatten den Vibrationsalarm des Handys sofort vernommen. Zum Erstaunen der beiden restlichen Anwesenden huschten die Schwarzhaarigen in unglaublichem Tempo in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon.

xxxxx

„LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!" Schrie John, der von der Farbigen am Kragen gepackt und auf Zehenspitzen laufend herbeigeführt wurde.

Cameron stand nur da und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. Die blonde Frau kicherte ungeniert und der Mann im Rollstuhl hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Lass mich los!" Rief John erneut, als die farbige Maschine ihn in einen der Stühle setzte und zusammen mit der, wie John nun erkennen konnte, asiatisch Aussehenden rechts und links vor ihm Aufstellung nahm.

Cameron trat von Hinten zwischen die beiden Anderen.

„Warum gehorcht ihr mir nicht?" Fragte John wütend.

Erneut schüttelte Cameron den Kopf. „Sie sind wie ich nicht darauf programmiert Deinen Befehlen zu gehorchen.

John starrte Cameron verwirrt an. „Nicht? Wessen Befehlen gehorchen sie dann?"

„Meinen", stellte Cameron fest.


	4. Kapitel 6 und 7

**Kapitel 6**

„Was! Ist Future John jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?" Entsetzen hatte sich in John breit gemacht.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht...

_-Eric war stehengeblieben und sah auf Cameron die ihre Waffe gezogen hatte und auf die drei Personen zielte, die keine zehn Meter entfernt standen. Während sich die beiden schwarzhaarigen Frauen relativ unbeeindruckt zeigten runzelte die Blonde in der Mitte die Stirn, grinste aber ungeniert weiter._

_Automatisch lief ihre Gesichtserkennungssoftware an._

_Subject identified_

_Suzie Garber_

_Resistance Nurse_

_Status: Deceased_

_Cameron schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und wiederholte den Scan mit dem selben Ergebnis._

_Match 100%_

_Wurde ihr zusätzlich bestätigt._

_Die zweite Person verwirrte sie noch mehr. Die Schwarzhaarige Farbige stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ruhig da._

_Subject identified_

_Cameron Phillips_

_Cyborg Model TOK 715_

_Auch hier wiederholte sie den Scan_

_Match 96%_

_Wurde ihr bestätigt. Dann Scannte sie die dritte Frau offensichtlich Asiatin, was ihre Systeme fast zum Absturz brachte._

_Subject identified_

_Cameron Phillips_

_Cyborg Model TOK 715 _

_Bekam sie angezeigt. _

_Match 93%_

„_Cameron!" Rief die Blonde Frau. „Ich bins Schwester Suzie!"_

_Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Das ist nicht möglich. Suzie ist tot, ich habe mit ihrem Bruder um sie getrauert"._

_Jetzt verschwand das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht der Frau. „Matt?" fragte sie verstört. Matt ist tot und nicht ich", sagte die Blonde traurig._

_xxxxx_

„_Wartet..." sagte in diesem Moment Eric, der dem Ganzen interessiert zugehört hatte._

_Cameron sah zu Eric. Auch die drei Anderen wandten sich ihm zu._

„_Als Eric sah, dass ihm die Frauen zuhörten fuhr er in die Mitte des Raumes. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe", begann er. „Seid ihr drei", er zeigte auf die drei Frauen, „Einige Zeit nach Cameron durch die Zeit gereist. Ist das richtig?"_

_Cameron konnte die Frage nicht beantworten aber die drei Anderen nickten einträchtig._

„_Das ist die Lösung", sagte er und Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und das simultan mit den beiden ihr ähnlichen Frauen._

_Eric sah nach Rechts auf Cameron, dann nach Links auf die beiden Anderen. Er verdrehte die Augen._

„_Camerons Reise in die Vergangenheit hat die Zukunft verändert, so dass Miss Suzie hier noch lebt"._

_Auf diese Aussage hin nickten drei der anwesenden vier Frauen._

„_Erklärung als logisch akzeptiert", entgegnete daraufhin Cameron und sah dann wieder zu den drei Frauen. „Aber das erklärt noch nicht, wer Ihr seid"._

_Nun trat die farbige Version von Cameron vor. „Das ist Kira und ich bin Naomi", sagte sie und wies auf ihren Asiatischen Gegenpart. „John hat uns gebaut, um unsere große Schwester zu unterstützen"._

_Cameron blieb der Mund offenstehen. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Große Schwester?" Fragte sie mit unsicherer Stimme._

_Jetzt trat Kira vor. „John erinnerte sich, dass Du bald nach der Jeep Explosion für ihn Deine Existenz aufgegeben hast. Unsere Aufgabe ist es Das mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern"._

_Jetzt liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Mit allen Mitteln?" Fragte sie sicherheitshalber, obwohl die Aussage natürlich in ihrem Speicher war._

„_Oberste Priorität", sagte Naomi bestimmt. „Dieser Befehl überschreibt alle Anderen abgesehen von Dem John Connor zu schützen"._

_Cameron starrte ihre Schwestern, dann Suzie und schließlich Eric verwirrt an. Dann wischte sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr Gesicht und sah irritiert auf die Nässe._

„_Warum?" War Alles, was sie fragte._

_Kira und Naomi starrten sich an. „Das wissen wir nicht", sagten Beide simultan._

_Jetzt trat Suzie vor. „Weil er die Frau die er liebt nicht verlieren will", warf sie ein._

„_Liebt?" Fragte Cameron noch verwirrter und auch Kira und Naomi starrte Suzie verwirrt an. __„Ich bin nur eine Maschine, er kann mich nicht lieben und ich kann ihn ebenfalls nicht lieben", sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit._

_Jetzt lächelte Suzie. „Wir Beide wissen doch genau, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist"._

„_Was ist mit Katherine Connor?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt. Sie erinnerte sich genau an Katherine und die beiden Kinder._

_Die drei Frauen vor ihr blickten sich offensichtlich verwirrt an. „Eine Katherine Connor ist uns nicht bekannt. John ist nicht verheiratet", sagte Kira._

„_Katherine Brewster?" Fragte Cameron irritiert._

_Die beiden Maschinen vor ihr schüttelten nur den Kopf._

_Cameron brauchte Sekunden für die nächste Frage. Sie zeigte nacheinander auf ihre Beiden –Schwestern- „Warum nicht eine Neue Cameron schaffen. Mit den vorhandenen Mitteln hätte das kein Problem sein dürfen?"_

_Jetzt schüttelte Suzie vehemend den Kopf. „John hat all die Jahre nur auf SEINE Cameron gewartet. Nachdem er Dich dann zurückgeschickt hatte wurde er rastlos und unausstehlich. Ich denke sein Herz war gebrochen. Er hat harte Schläge gegen Skynet ausgeteilt. Er hat Viel geopfert, um an die TOK- Technologie zu kommen und deine beiden Schwestern erschaffen zu können". Erklärte die blonde Krankenschwester._

„_Als er uns schließlich zurückschickte war er ein gebrochener Mann. Die Narben, die er trug waren nicht nur körperlich. Er hatte Dich ein zweites mal gehen lassen müssen". _

_Er lässt Dir die beste Unterstützung zukommen die möglich war aber dann gab es anscheinend nichts mehr, was ihm noch lebenswert erschien", führte Suzie aus. „Ich befürchte das Schlimmste.-_

xxxxx

Für Cameron liefen diese Erinnerungen in Sekunden ab aber John bemerkte das Zögern natürlich.

„Nun?" Fragte John ungeduldig.

„Future John hat Naomi und Kira zu unserer Unterstützung geschickt", sagte Cameron unverbindlich.

John sah Cameron an, als wisse er nicht wovon sie rede. „Unterstützung?" Fragte er als hätte Cameron nicht mehr Alle Tassen im Schrank. „Zwei Weitere von Deiner Sorte? Warum nicht zwei Tripple Eight?"

John verstummte, als er sah, wie die Gesichter der Beiden schwarzhaarigen Maschinen einen wütenden Ausdruck annahmen.

'Oh, oh!' Dachte er.

„John, sieh Dir meine beiden Schwestern mal genau an", sagte Cameron sanft als spräche sie zu dem Schuljungen, der John Connor ja eigentlich war.

„Schwestern...?" Murmelte er während er sich die Gesichtszüge genau ansah.

Dann sah er es. „Oh mein Gott!" Rief er plötzlich. „Future John ist tatsächlich völlig verrückt geworden!"

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Nach diesen Worten stieß er sich ab, lies sich mit dem Stuhl nach hinten fallen und nach einer Rolle rückwärts kam er auf die Beine, wirbelte herum und rannte weg.

Blitzschnell hatte Cameron ihre Schwestern am Arm ergriffen und hielt sie fest. „Lasst ihn laufen, jetzt ist es endgültig meine Entscheidung." sagte sie entschlossen.

xxxxx

Sarah war wachgeworden, als ihr Sohn mal wieder in einem ihrer Albträume getötet worden war. Als sie auf dem Weg zur Küche an Johns Tür vorbei kam warf sie einen kurzen Blick hinein und erstarrte.

'Wo zur Hölle ist er?' Fragte sie sich und ging zum Bett.

Das Bett war benutzt aber kalt, als sie die Hand unter die Decke schob.

Hastig sah sie sich um und war im nächsten Moment zur Tür hinaus.

„DEREK!" Schrie sie, als sie noch auf der Treppe war.

Derek Reese ruckte von der Couch hoch, die Waffe in der Hand.

„Was ist Sarah?" Fragte er alarmiert.

„John ist weg!" Rief sie und hastete durch das Erdgeschoss.

„Die Maschine?" Fragte er als nächstes.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Sarah während sie mit gesenktem Kopf stehen blieb und die Fäusten in die Hüften stemmte.

xxxxx

Es dauerte keine 10 Sekunden bis Derek mit einem seiner üblichen Kommentare raus kam. „Ich habs Dir die ganze Zeit gesagt. Wahrscheinlich foltert das Ding ihn irgendwo oder entsorgt gerade seine Leiche", sagte er und erhob sich. „Ich hol meine Sniper".

Sarah warf die Arme in die Luft. „Das ist nicht hilfreich", rief sie wütend.

Derek blieb vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie hinab. „Ich habe es von Anfang an gesagt, eines Tages wird es John töten", sagte er mit Überzeugung. „Ich habe erlebt wozu das Ding fähig ist, ich..."

In diesem Moment flog die Haustür auf. Herein kam ein anscheinend völlig verwirrter John, der nichteinmal daran dachte, die Alarmanlage zu Deaktivieren und wieder zu Aktivieren, was Sarah mit einem Kopfschütteln tat, während John begann im Wohnraum Auf und Ab zu Laufen.

Sarah sah, wie John vor sich hinmurmelte und sich immer wieder mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr.

„John?" Fragte Sarah aber er reagierte nicht.

Sarah konnte aus dem Gemurmel nur Bruchstücke heraushören wie zum Beispiel:

„Er ist übergeschnappt" und „Future John".

„John!" Rief Sarah lauter. „JOHN!" Schrie sie und erst dann blieb John stehen und sah sie an.

„Er ist völlig übergeschnappt!" Rief John unvermittelt.

Sarah starrte ihn einen Augenblick mit Unverständnis an. „Wer denn?"

John brauchte 5 Sekunden, um zu reagieren. „Future John", antwortete er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Wollte Sarah von ihrem völlig aufgelöst scheinenden Sohn wissen.

John senkte den Kopf und wischte sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Schließlich blickte er wieder Sarah an. „Er hat zwei Maschinen durch die Zeit geschickt, um uns zu helfen".

„Das ist doch gut", bemerkte Sarah.

Derek schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mom, Er hat Cameron zwei Schwestern gemacht, die darauf programmiert sind nur Ihr zu gehorchen!" Rief er mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Sarah starrte ihren Sohn an als hätte er zwei Köpfe.

Derek Reese, Soldat aus der Zukunft und paranoider Maschinenhasser fing sich als Erster. „Ich hole meine Sniper, wir müssen das hier und jetzt beenden.

Er ging zur Haustür und wollte gerade die Alarmanlage entschärfen, als die Tür aufflog.

Herein kam eine Cameron mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck und als Derek seine Waffe ziehen wollte, versetzte Cameron ihm einen Stoß, der ihn Quer durch den Raum in ein Bücherregal katapultierte. Dann zog sie ihre Waffe.


	5. Kapitel 8 bis 10

**Kapitel 8**

Während Cameron ihre Waffe in der Hand hielt tippte sie den Deaktivierungs-Code in das Tastenfeld der Alarmanlage.

„Cameron, was zum Teufel...!" Rief Sarah verstummte aber schnell, als Cameron ihre Waffe hob.

Cameron öffnete den Mund einen Spalt und erzeugte mit ihrem Sprachsynthesizer einen Ton, der für Menschliche Ohren unhörbar war.

„Also doch, Derek hatte Recht!" Rief Sarah, nachdem sie hörte, wie sowohl die Hintertür als auch die Außentür der Küche geöffnet wurden.

Sarah griff zur Waffe.

„Bitte nicht Sarah, ich möchte Dich nicht verletzen", sagte Cameron mit einem flehendlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Sarah zögerte aber Derek, der sich gerade aus den Trümmern befreite hatte da weniger Skrupel. Er zog seine Waffe.

„Ich mach Dich kaputt", sagte er.

Als Sarah herumwirbelte sah sie gerade noch eine dunkelhäutige Frau heranhuschen als Derek auch schon aufschrie. Die Frau hatte Dereks Schusshand ergriffen, entwand ihm rücksichtslos die Waffe, ergriff seine Kehle und drückte ihn an die Wand.

Sarah hörte ein Klicken neben ihrem Kopf. Als sie ihn drehte starrte sie geradewegs in die Mündung einer Waffe, gehalten von einer Asiatin.

„So endet es also?" Fragte sie ganz ruhig, während die Asiatin ihr die Waffe hinten aus dem Hosenbund zog.

Cameron sah Sarah mitleidig an, dann blickte sie zu John. „Bitte John, vertrau mir. Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Ich wollte es Dir erklären aber Du wolltest nicht mit mir reden".

„Dafür nimmst Du uns gefangen?" Fragte er ärgerlich.

Cameron sah ihn traurig an. Sie senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. „Nicht Dich. Nur Sarah und Derek", sagte sie leise.

John war sprachlos. „Warum?" War Alles, was er hervorbrachte.

Cameron blickte auf. John sah in zwei braune Augen in denen sich Leid wiederzuspiegeln schien.

„Weil ich nicht weiß, in wie weit die Beiden in den Verrat an Dir verwickelt sind", sagte Cameron.

Johns Augen wurden groß. „Verrat?" Fragte er entsetzt.

Cameron nickte. „Naomi und Kira haben Informationen über eine Person, die Verrat an Dir begehen wird. Derek kennt diese Person. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit Sarah darin verwickelt ist".

John blickte auf seine Mom, die nur langsam den Kopf schüttelte, dann zu Derek, der seinem Blick auswich. Das war für John Antwort genug. Er wand sich von Cameron ab und lies sich in einen Sessel fallen. Nachdenklich spielte er mit seiner Unterlippe.

Schließlich drehte er den Kopf und sah erneut zu Derek, der seinem Blick wieder auswich.

„Ich vertraue Dir", sagte John zu Cameron nachdem er sie wieder ansah.

„John!" Rief Sarah verzweifelt.

John sah sie mitleidig an. „Nein Mom, Cameron könnte uns töten, wenn sie das wirklich wollte, dazu hätte sie ihre Schwestern noch nichteinmal mitbringen müssen. Nein Mom, Derek verbirgt Etwas und ich tu jetzt dass, was ich von Anfang an hätte tun sollen. Ich vertrau dem einzigen echten Freund, den ich habe".

John sah zu Cameron und lächelte sie an, was Cameron erwiderte.

„Danke John", sagte sie leise.

John nickte nur und starrte dann ins Leere.

Cameron sah zu Kira und Naomi. „Weitermachen wie geplant", sagte sie nur.

John war in Grübeleien versunken, während seine Mom und sein Onkel auf Stühle gesetzt und gefesselt wurden, die Cameron aus der Küche geholt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid Sarah", sagte Cameron bedauernd.

Sarah sah wütend in Camerons Augen. Sie spuckte ihr sogar ins Gesicht. „Das wird es, das garantiere ich Dir", knurrte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Cameron wischte sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Ignorierte Sarah aber dann. Stattdessen wartete und beobachtete sie Kira und Naomi, bis diese mit der Fesselung fertig waren.

Dann sah Sarah die Drei beieinander stehen. Ihre Münder waren leicht geöffnet, das war Alles.

„John?" Fragte Sarah ihren Sohn leise.

John schreckte aus seinen Grübeleien hoch. Er lies den Hinterkopf auf die Lehne fallen und drehte den Kopf dann weiter nach Hinten, bis er seine Mom sehen konnte.

„Was ist Mom?" Fragte er ruhig.

„Du musst Etwas tun!" Flüsterte sie eindringlich.

„Mom, sie können dich hören auch wenn Du flüsterst", sagte John dozierend und sah zu Cameron.

„Befrei uns!" Entgegnete Sarah trotzdem flüsternd.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Nein Mom, wir warten", sagte er und hielt bei diesen Worten weiter Blickkontakt mit Cameron.

Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Frauen verließen das Haus. Cameron ging zu John. Sie warf Sarah nur einen Blick zu, senkte aber unter deren grenzenlos wütenden Blick den Kopf.

xxxxx

John saß wieder vor sich hin grübelnd im Sessel. Er blickte auf und erblickte eine Cameron, die sich entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheiten vor ihn hin gehockt hatte.

„Danke John, ich werde Dein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen", sagte sie leise.

John sah ihr einige Sekunden lang wortlos in die Augen. „Das wäre besser so, ich weiß nicht, ob ich sonst noch für Deine Sicherheit garantieren kann", sagte er schließlich mit einem bezeichnenden Blick zu Sarah.

Jetzt lächelte Cameron. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen John. Für meine Sicherheit hat Future John Sorge getragen. Dafür sind Kira und Naomi hier".

Jetzt blickten sowohl John als auch Sarah und Derek Cameron zweifelnd an.

John beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Gesichter ganz nahe waren. „Warum hat er das getan?"

Cameron öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber dann wieder, wobei ihre Zähne hörbar aufeinander schlugen.

„Nun?" Fragte John nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Cameron senkte den Kopf. „Bitte...", sagte sie ohne John anzusehen."...ich werde Alles erklären, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist.

John nickte. „Ich werde warten". Er blickte zu seiner Mom und seinem Onkel. „Aber ich kann nicht für die Anderen sprechen".

Cameron blickte auf. „Danke für die Erklärung", sagte Cameron und erhob sich. „Und danke für Dein Vertrauen".

John sah Cameron hinterher, die jetzt zum Fenster ging und hinaussah.

„John?" Fragte Sarah leise.

John sah erneut zu seiner Mom.

„Was tust Du nur?" Fragte Sarah verzweifelt.

John sah erneut zu Cameron. „Mein Leben lang hast Du mir erzählt, dass ich einmal der Große John Connor sein werde Mom", sagte er weiterhin nur Cameron ansehend. „Ein Großer Anführer".

„John, dass wirst Du sein aber noch nicht jetzt", sagte Sarah.

Jetzt lächelte John. „Doch Mom, genau jetzt. Ein großer Anführer muss seinem Instinkt folgen und genau das tu ich gerade".

Sarah atmete tief durch. „Ich hoffe, Du hast Recht. Denn wenn nicht hast Du das Schicksal der Menschheit besiegelt".

Jetzt begann John zu lachen. Erst war es nur ein kehliges Schnaufen. Dann wurde es immer lauter, bis er lauthals loslachte und den Kopf in den Nacken warf.

Cameron trat näher. Die Besorgnis auf ihrem Gesicht lies Sarah die Stirn runzeln.

Vor dem lauthals lachenden John blieb Cameron stehen. Langsam und zaghaft streckte sie eine Hand aus. „John? Geht es Dir nicht gut?"

Als John nicht reagierte sah Cameron hilflos zu Sarah. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie während ihre Hand noch immer über Johns Schulter in der Luft schwebt.

Sarah sah auf John, dann wieder zu Cameron. „Ist es nicht das was Du wolltest? Ihn so zu manipulieren, dass er den Verstand verliert? Warum sonst sollte ausgerechnet eine Maschine mit dem Aussehen eines hübschen Mädchen hierher geschickt werden?"

Cameron erkannte, wie unlogisch dieses Argument tatsächlich war, erkannte aber gleichzeitig, dass sie von einer gefesselten und wütenden Sarah keine Logik erwarten konnte.

Camerons Hand legte sich auf Johns Schulter, was er aber ignorierte. Sie durchsuchte ihre Datenbank nach einer Referenz. Johns Verhalten wurde als Hysterie identifiziert. Als Referenz für ein Mittel dagegen kam ihr nur ein Film in den Sinn, den sie vor kurzem gesehen hatte.

Wie im Film: -Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Flugzeug-, ergriff sie John an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „John!" Rief sie, holte aus und schlug zu.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

„CAMERON!" Schrie Sarah noch aber es war zu spät.

John verstummte abrupt, als Camerons Hand mit einem lauten Klatschen seine Wange traf.

Während John sich mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen die Backe hielt stolperte Cameron noch erschrockener rückwärts.

„Tut mir Leid", brachte sie hervor.

John sah Cameron hinterher, die ihn entsetzt anstarrend schnell den Raum verlies.

„Ich hab es Dir gesagt, das Ding ist gefährlich", sagte in diesem Moment Derek eindringlich.

„Halt die Klappe Derek!" Riefen John und Sarah im Chor.

„John?!" Rief Sarah als dieser aufsprang und Cameron folgte.

John beachtete Sarah gar nicht. Als er die Küche betrat sah er gerade noch, wie Cameron sich mit dem Unterarm durch das Gesicht wischte, bevor sie sich straffte und wieder kerzengerade aufrichtete.

„Cameron?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Es tut mir leid John. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", sagte Cameron traurig. „Ich bin doch eine Gefahr für Dich. Die Veränderungen seit mein Chip beschädigt wurde sind vielleicht doch nicht gut".

„Veränderungen?" Fragte John besorgt und trat näher. „Was meinst Du damit?"

Das leise Auflachen Camerons verwunderte John.

„John, du magst das ja Alles verdrängt haben, ich aber nicht".

„Ich verstehe nicht...", entgegnete Er hilflos.

„Erinnere Dich an den Moment als ich im Übergangsheim war und dachte ich sei jemand Anderes?" Fragte sie ohne sich umzusehen.

John senkte den Kopf. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Moment zurück. „Du warst so...Menschlich", sagte er leise.

Cameron nickte heftig. „Du hast recht...Ich war menschlich".

John blickte auf. Er hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände. „Was hat das mit Vorhin zu tun?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Cameron lies die Schultern hängen. Dann nickte sie nochmals heftig. Ich war menschlich...", dann drehte sie sich herum. „...und bin es noch".

John starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in Camerons Gesicht. Er sah die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„A...a...aber...aber", stotterte er.

„Das ist es was ich bin", sagte Cameron eindringlich. „Warum glaubst Du, habe ich Dich nicht terminiert als du mir die Waffe gegeben hast?"

John zögerte. „Weil...weil ich Deinen Chip repariert habe?"

„Sei nicht dumm, Du kannst einen Chip nicht reparieren, in dem Du ihn reinigst. Nein, Du bist nur noch am Leben, WEIL du mir die Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hast. Hättest Du das nicht getan hätte ich Dich terminiert", stellte sie unumstößlich fest.

Johns Herz übersprang einen Schlag. „Heißt das...heißt das, dass..."

„Das heißt, dass ich auf Grund deines Vertrauensbeweises ENTSCHIEDEN habe Dich nicht zu terminieren", sagte sie mit Betonung.

John sah sie an, dann zu Boden und wieder kurz in ihr Gesicht. Dann, als Cameron mit ausgestreckter Hand einen Schritt vorging, wich John schnell einen Schritt zurück. Dann ging er langsam, ohne Cameron aus den Augen zu lassen rückwärts aus dem Raum.

„Und ich meinte, was ich sagte bevor Du meinen Chip gezogen hast" sagte sie weinend, so leise, dass ihre Worte niemals den ansonsten menschenleeren Raum verließen.

xxxxx

John hatte sich wieder in den Sessel fallen lassen. Nachdenklich starrte er aus dem Fenster, als Cameron hereinkam, Gesichtsausdruck gefühllos wie üblich. Er wirbelte auf seinem Sessel herum.

John sah, wie Cameron auf Sarah zuging und die Arme ausstreckte.

„Cameron?" Fragte er mit Panik in der Stimme. Dann zog er seine Waffe und richtete sie mit zitternder Hand auf Cameron.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Der Schuss löste sich in dem Moment, als Cameron Sarahs Fesseln kontrollierte.

Cameron erstarrte, als die Kugel sie schräg in den Rücken traf. Sie sah über ihre Schulter.

John lies die Waffe mit aufgerissenen Augen sinken. Im Moment als sich der Schuss löste hatte er erkannt, dass Cameron lediglich die Fesseln kontrollieren wollte.

„C...Ca...Cameron...", stotterte er. „Tu...tu... tut mir Leid".

Cameron sah noch einige Sekunden über ihre Schulter, dann wieder zu Sarah. Schließlich ging sie zu Derek.

„Fass mich nicht an Schrotthaufen", sagte Dieser.

„Wie kannst gerade Du mich eines Verrates bezichtigen" Fragte er wütend. „Das würde ich niemals tun!"

Cameron hob den Blick von seinen Fesseln. Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte näherte sie ihren Mund seinem Ohr.

„Das hast Du schon einmal getan", sagte sie so leise, dass nur Er es hören konnte.

Dann wich sie ein Stück zurück und blickte in seine erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen.

„Du erinnerst Dich?" Fragte er entsetzt.

Ohne zu antworten richtete Cameron sich auf. „John, ich..."

Cameron wurde unterbrochen, als die Vordertür geöffnet wurde.

Alle Blicke zuckten in Richtung Tür. Die dunkelhäutige Naomi kam mit einem Bündel unter dem Arm herein. In der Mitte des Raumes lies sie die geknebelte Person achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

John war aufgesprungen. „Riley!" Rief er erschrocken. Als er die blonde Person erkannte.

John lief zu der am Boden liegenden und richtete das Mädchen auf. Er blickte in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht seiner Freundin.

Cameron sah mit emotionslosem Gesicht auf die Beiden hinab. „Wenn sie keinen Unsinn macht, darfst du sie losbinden", sagte sie.

John blickte zu ihr hoch. „Ist das Deine Art von Rache?" Fragte er verzweifelt. „Alle, die Dich jemals geärgert haben in einem Raum versammeln und dann... Was?"

Cameron senkte den Blick und sah zu Boden als sie eine Hand spürte, die sich auf ihre Schulter legte. Als Cameron zur Seite sah, stand dort ihre Schwester Naomi, die sie mitleidig anblickte.

Cameron blickte zurück zu John, der dabei war Riley zu befreien. „Du wirst bald Alles verstehen John. Ich tue Das nur für Dich".

John hatte den Knoten von Rileys Fußfesseln gelöst. „Für mich!? Rief er. Du lässt meine Freundin gefesselt hier Anschleppen für mich!?"

John sprang auf. Er näherte er sich Cameron bis sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. „Ich glaube ich verstehe langsam", sagte er knurrend. „Du willst Dich an Mom und Derek rächen, weil sie Dich schlecht behandelt haben und Riley ist hier, weil Du sie von Anfang an nicht leiden konntest. Das ist Deine Art mich zu quälen!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Cameron John an. Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zucken und in einer merkwürdig menschlichen Geste biss sie sich darauf. Schließlich wirbelte sie herum und verlies das Haus.

Mit einem milden Gefühl des Triumphs wollte John sich zu der noch immer am Boden hockenden Riley zuwenden, als sich eine Hand wie eine Stahlklammer um seine Kehle legte.

Als er in Naomis wütendes Gesicht sah wurde ihm etwas bewusst. 'Scheiße, die ist angepisst!'

„John Connor", sagte sie wütend. „Wäre es nicht in meiner Kernprogrammierung verankert dich zu beschützen, würde ich Dir dafür jetzt das Genick brechen. Ich bin ehrlich erstaunt, dass Cameron sich das gefallen lässt".

Nach diesen Worten lies sie ihn los und folgte Cameron schnell nach Draußen.

John starrte ihr lange hinterher. Dann half er Riley hoch und begleitete sie zu einem Sessel.

„Bitte setz Dich", sagte er ganz der besorgte Freund. „Ich werde Dir alles erklären aber beruhige Dich erstmal", sagte er und legte die Arme um das verängstigte, weinende Mädchen.

Während er Riley tröstete sah er aus dem Fenster. Er war sehr erstaunt Cameron zu sehen, die offenbar von Naomi getröstet wurde. Die beiden hielten sich in den Armen. Hätte John es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte gemeint zwei normale Mädchen zu sehen.

xxxxx

„Mach mich los John", flüsterte Sarah eindringlich.

„Mom", sagte John gequält.

„Mach schon verdammt nochmal!" Rief sie leise.

John blickte seine Mom an, dann kurz zu Derek, der ihm zunickte und schließlich in das tränenerfüllte Gesicht Rileys, was den Ausschlag gab.

John sprang auf und hastete zu Sarah. Er hatte noch nicht den ersten Knoten gelöst, als Cameron und Naomi hereinkamen.

Cameron sah kurz auf John, der mit den Händen an dem Knoten erstarrt war und sie erschrocken ansah.

Cameron blickte John in die Augen, dann wanderte ihr Blick auf seine Hände und wieder zurück zu seinen Augen. Schließlich blickte Sie zu Boden.

'Wie ein verwundetes Reh', dachte Sarah.

John starrte auf Cameron, dann sah er zu seinen Händen, die gerade Cameron verraten hatten. Er sackte neben Sarahs Stuhl zu Boden und starrte ins Leere. Nach einer Weile suchte sich eine einzelne Träne ihre Bahn über seine Wange und tropfte von Allen außer Sarah unbemerkt zu Boden.

Naomi griff an Camerons Schulter. Die Beiden tauschten unhörbar einige Worte aus. Schließlich schüttelte Cameron wütend Naomis Hand ab und stürmte aus der Tür.

xxxxx

„Wo ist Cameron hin?" Fragte Sarah nach einigen Minuten.

Naomi, die am Fenster gestanden hatte drehte sich zu ihr. „Kira hätte längst zurück sein müssen. Ich wollte sie suchen aber Cameron hat darauf bestanden das selbst zu tun". Sie blickte sinnierend zu Boden. „Wenn Cameron etwas passiert...".

Naomi blickte auf John. „Wenn Cameron irgendetwas passiert, dann ist das nur Deine Schuld", sagte sie aggressiv.

Jetzt blickte John auf in Naomis Gesicht. Stumm nickte er langsam.

Naomi ballte die Fäuste und trat vor unterdrückte Wut bebend zwei Schritte vor. „Sie braucht Dich, mehr als Du sie brauchst und Alles was Du tust ist Dich im erstbesten Moment von ihr abzuwenden."

John starrte weiterhin ins Leere. „Aber warum braucht sie mich", fragte er schließlich.

Naomi starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an. „Wenn Du das nicht selber weißt...", sagte sie, kreischte kurz, stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und drehte sich dann wieder zum Fenster.

xxxxx

30 Minuten später hörten sie einen Wagen vorfahren.

Naomi kam von der Hintertür, die sie kontrolliert hatte und sah aus dem Fenster. „GOTT NEIN!" Schrie sie und hastete zur Haustür.


	6. Kapitel 11 und 12

**Kapitel 11**

Keine 3 Sekunden nachdem Naomi die Tür aufgerissen hatte kam Cameron herein. Sie hatte offensichtlich Kira auf den Armen. Ohne anzuhalten ging Cameron zur Couch und legte ihre Schwester dort ab. Jetzt erst bemerkten die Anwesenden die Zuckungen, die der Cyborg hatte.

John war aufgesprungen. „Neeeiiiiiiin!" Rief er jetzt gequält stöhnend.

Auch Sarah und Derek sahen jetzt, was passiert war.

Kiras Anblick war ein totaler Schock. Da wo ihr rechtes Auge sein sollte klaffte ein Loch in ihrem Schädel.

„Was ist Passiert?" Fragte Naomi Cameron.

„Ich habe sie in der Wohnung...", begann Cameron wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Jes...Flors...entkmmmmen", kam es aus Kiras halb geöffnetem Mund, ohne dass sich die Lippen bewegten. „Si...hht... aufm.i..ch... gewartt".

Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die keiner der Anwesenden einschließlich John für Möglich gehalten hätte legte Cameron Kira die Hand an die Wange, während Naomi oberhalb Kiras Kopf hockte.

„Ist schon gut, wir haben verstanden", sagte Cameron mit einem Lächeln. „Das wird schon wieder".

„Nnnneinn... Nervn... sistöm... zerstrrrt... Ständge... Kurznschlsse... Chpp …..okayy... De...ktivirn..." Brachte Kira knarrend hervor.

Dann löste sich ihr Blick von Cameron. Mit dem verbliebenen Auge blickte sie zu Naomi.

„Dnu... wssst... wss... znu... tnun... isssstn", sagte Kira mühsam.

„Ich weiß", sagte Naomi mit Tränen in den Augen.

Während sie in Camerons Augen sah, in der sich Tränen zu sammeln begannen, zog sie ein Messer aus der Tasche.

Cameron wollte aufbegehren aber Naomi schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Cameron erhob sich. Während ihre dunkelhäutige Schwester sorgfältig in den Schädel ihrer der dritten Schwester schnitt, verließ deren Blick niemals den Camerons. Eine einzelne Träne und ein zuckendes Lächeln erschien auf Kiras Gesicht.

„Machs gut kleine Schwester", sagte Cameron leise.

Dann, als Naomi den Chip entriegelte und herauszog erstarben Kiras Zuckungen und ihr Blick wurde starr.

„Was... was bedeutet das Alles?" Fragte John, der mit aufgerissenen Augen dem Ganzen bis dahin stumm zugesehen hatte.

Naomi sah ihn an. „Kiras künstliches Nervensystem ist durch den Treffer vom Chip getrennt worden. Es existiert heute keine Technik, diesen Schaden zu reparieren. Den Körperlichen Schaden hätten wir reparieren können aber...". Sie verstummte.

„Aber?" Fragte John, als er merkte, dass Naomi nicht weitersprechen würde.

Naomi öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten. Statt ihrer aber sprach plötzlich Cameron.

„Keine von uns würde ohne ihr künstliches Nervensystem existieren wollen. Wir könnten nichts mehr fühlen, keine Berührung kein Wind in den Haaren oder zwischen den Zehen", sagte Cameron ohne den Blick von Kira zu nehmen.

John erinnerte sich daran, was Cameron versucht hatte ihm zu sagen. Noch bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte wirbelte Cameron herum. Mit einem Wuterfüllten Schrei ergriff sie Derek Reese, riss ihn vom Stuhl hoch und schleuderte ihn durch den Raum.

Derek hatte nichteinmal Zeit zu schreien, bevor er Quer über dem Sideboard gegen die Wand krachte und dann auf das Möbel hinab krachte, wo er in den Trümmern zweier Vasen und eines Wandbildes stöhnend liegen blieb.

Cameron war über ihm, bevor er Zeit zum Luft holen hatte.

Riley hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Vor Angst erstarrt saß sie weiterhin in ihrem Sessel.

Sarah war ebenfalls stumm vor Schock. Die Art und Weise, in der die Maschinen Emotionen zeigten hatte ihren Verstand gelähmt.

John hingegen suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg.

„CAMERON!" Schrie er aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Ich terminiere Dich!" Rief die Angerufene, die Derek am Kragen seines Hemdes hielt und ihn immer wieder auf das Sideboard und die Wand dahinter schmetterte.

Derek zappelte und versuchte zu Schlagen oder mit seinen gefesselten Beinen zu treten aber selbst wenn er traf hatte dies keinerlei Wirkung bei einer Cameron, die einen Blick hatte, aus dem fast schon Irrsinn zu leuchten schien. Leuchten im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Grell Kobaltblau waren ihre Augen und starrten hinunter auf Derek.

John hatte in das Gesicht Kiras gestarrt. Der Gedanke, dass dort hätte Cameron liegen können zerriss ihn fast innerlich.

Schließlich sah er zu Cameron und Derek. Geschockt durch die Vorgänge war er eine Zeit lang wie gelähmt gewesen.

Dann als John schon dazwischen gehen wollte sah er Etwas, was ihn in schiere Panik versetzte.

„CAMERON!" Schrie er erneut, diesmal aber Sprang er aus dem Stand los, hechtete über die Couch direkt in Cameron hinein und riss sowohl Sie als auch Derek zu Boden.

Dann brach die Hölle los.

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

In dem Moment, als John auf dem Boden aufkam, Cameron auf ihm landete und Derek mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht neben den Beiden mit der Nase auf dem Boden aufschlug, Wurde die Wand über dem Sideboard von einer ganzen Garbe großkalibriger Geschosse durchlöchert.

Funken sprühten als eine Stromleitung getroffen wurde.

„RUNTER!" Schrie Naomi eine Zehntel Sekunde nach dem ersten Einschlag. Zeitgleich sprang sie vor, Riss Sarah vom Stuhl und gab dem Sessel in dem Riley saß einen Tritt, dass diese aus dem Sessel katapultiert wurde, gegen die Wand krachte und dann benommen zu Boden ging.

John hatte das Gefühl von einem Klavier getroffen worden zu sein. Nicht nur, dass Cameron etwas schwerer war als ein normales Mädchen, nein er hatte sich wohl noch die Schulter geprellt, als er sie zu Boden gerissen hatte.

Während weiterhin Geschosse über ihren Köpfen in die Wände einschlugen und Putzbrocken und -staub überall verteilten sahen sich John und Cameron in die Augen.

Keine 20 Zentimeter waren ihre Gesichter voneinander entfernt. Wortlos sahen sie sich an und dann tat Cameron etwas was John niemals erwartet hätte. Sie presste ihre Lippen sanft auf seine.

Gleichzeitig trafen sich noch zwei andere Blicke. Naomi hatte Sarah zu Boden gerissen und deckte diese nun mit ihrem Körper. Sarah sah in die braunen Augen einer Maschine, die wie ihr jetzt erst auffiel bis auf die Hautfarbe Cameron aufs Haar glich.

„Mein Gott", murmelte eine Sarah, die das Alles jetzt erst in vollem Umfang begriff. „Future John ist wirklich durchgedreht".

Sarah sah das Lächeln, dass auf Naomis Gesicht entstand, als sie diese Worte murmelte. Dann legte sie ganz unbewusst eine Hand an Naomis Wange.

Erst als Naomis Lächeln noch breiter wurde, wurde sich Sarah bewusst, was sie gerade tat.

„Geh von mir runter", knurrte sie.

„Aber bleib liegen Sarah Connor", entgegnete Naomi ernst. Future John hatte ihr gesagt, wie stur Sarah Connor manchmal sein konnte.

„Keine Sorge Blechmann, das Kugelfangen überlasse ich Dir", sagte Sarah daraufhin mit einem zynischen Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.

Naomis Lächeln verlor sich schlagartig. Mit einem Verdrehen der Augen rutschte sie von Sarah herunter. Behende bewegte sie sich auf Bodenniveau zu Riley hinüber.

Mit erkennbarem Widerwillen kontrollierte sie Rileys Lebenszeichen, nur um zu ihrem Verdruss festzustellen, dass diese jeden Moment erwachen würde.

Dann bewegte sich Naomi zurück zwischen Sarah und der Couch hindurch und dann um die Seite der Couch herum.

xxxxx

„Cameron?" Fragte John schließlich.

Die Verwunderung stand John in das vor Verlegenheit heftig gerötete Gesicht geschrieben.

Längst schon hatten die Schüsse aufgehört. Trotzdem war Niemand so dumm, aufzustehen.

Selbst Derek, der sich die blutende Nase hielt lag still und rührte sich nicht. Nachdem die Schießerei geendet hatte wollte er sich erheben aber ein Blick Camerons bannte ihn förmlich auf den Boden.

Er hatte auch den Kuss gesehen und der Ekel war ihm deutlich anzusehen aber er sagte kein Wort, sein schmerzender Körper sprach eine zu deutliche Sprache.

„John?" Horten sie jetzt Rileys gequält klingende Stimme.

John blickte einen Moment an Cameron vorbei, konnte aber nur Rileys Füße sehen. Dann lies er seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf den Boden sinken und sah erneut in Camerons Augen.

„John!" Rief Riley erneut diesmal offensichtlich weinend.

John atmete tief durch. „Riley ist meine Freundin, ich muss mich um sie kümmern".

Cameron sah ihn zwei Sekunden lang an, dann bewegte sie sich zur Seite in Dereks Richtung und ließ John ohne ihn weiter anzusehen wegkriechen. Camerons Gesicht hatte seine Emotionalität völlig verloren.

Als John bei Riley ankam und hörbar begann das weinende Mädchen zu trösten sah Derek zu seinem Entsetzen eine Träne Camerons Wange hinunterlaufen und er holte tief Luft als er das sah.

Cameron hingegen blickte ihn nur kurz an, schien aber durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Dann sah sie auf zu Naomi, die eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Kannst Du dich kurz zeigen und den Schützen ablenken? Ich will zur Hintertür raus und das Schwein schnappen", erklärte Naomi.

Cameron nickte nur.

„Signal, wenn bereit", sagte Naomi, drehte sich auf den Knien und verschwand auf allen Vieren aus dem Raum.

Cameron drehte sich ebenfalls herum, blieb aber außer Sicht hinter der Couch. Dann ruckte ihr Kopf plötzlich in Richtung Hintertür, als sie ein für Menschen unhörbares Geräusch vernahm.

Cameron öffnete den Mund und erwiderte das Signal, dann hob sie den Kopf.

John, der die weinende Riley im Arm hielt sah Camerons Kopf hinter der Couch auftauchen. Dann sah er das erste Geschoss dicht seitlich hinter Cameron einschlagen.

Schließlich sah John Camerons Blick auf ihn fallen. Er sah Cameron zögern. Er sah wie Cameron vom zweiten Geschoss am Kopf getroffen wurde. Er sah sie nach hinten Fallen und hinter der Couch verschwinden.


	7. Kapitel 13 und 14

**Kapitel 13**

„Cameron!" Flüsterte John entsetzt vor sich hin und wollte zu ihr aber Riley hielt ihn fest.

John lehnte sich so weit wie möglich rüber, um an der Couch vorbei sehen zu können. Zuerst sah er nur Derek, der gegen die Füße des Sideboards gepresst lag. Dann sah er Cameron.

Regungslos lag sie da, die Schwere des Treffers konnte er nicht erkennen und er versuchte erneut, sich von Riley zu lösen.

„Lass mich nicht allein", sagte Riley mit Panik in der Stimme und krallte sich förmlich an John fest.

xxxxx

Derek lag einfach nur da, als Cameron bei ihm auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er haderte mit sich selbst, griff Cameron doch schließlich an den Unterschenkel und rüttelte daran.

Das schien Cameron aufzuwecken denn ihre Augen öffneten sich ruckartig. zwei Sekunden lang starrte sie an die Decke, bevor sie sich ebenso ruckartig aufrichtete.

„Bist Du okay Metall?" Fragte er Cameron, die zuerst John kurz ansah und dann ihn.

Derek sah eine fingerlange Schramme, bis hinunter auf das ebenfalls zerschrammte Coltan, die hinter Camerons rechter Schläfe begann. Ein paar Zentimeter weiter rechts und es hätte funktioniert. Jesse hätte es geschafft. Dann sah er hoch zur Wand über dem Sideboard und erkannte in aller Klarheit, dass Jesse keinerlei Rücksicht auf seine Sicherheit genommen hatte.

‚Hätte John uns nicht zu Boden gerissen, wäre ich ebenfalls getroffen worden', dachte Derek entsetzt.

„Ich bin okay", entgegnete Cameron laut und sah erneut zu John, der von Riley gezogen nach einem letzten Blick wieder hinter der Couch verschwand.

Als sie dies sah, senkte Cameron den Blick und erneut glaubte Derek eine Emotion in Cameron erkennen zu können: -Resignation-.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte gesehen, was mit Cameron passiert war. Sie bekam auch mit, dass es Der Maschine gut zu gehen schien.

Sie sah auch John, der Riley tröstete, was ihr aber gar nicht gefiel.

Und sie dachte über das nach, was vorhin mit Naomi passiert war. Sie hatte in der Maschine kurzzeitig ein Mädchen gesehen, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.

Sie war Sarah Connor, sie durfte keine der Maschinen vermenschlichen, dass wäre der Anfang vom Ende.

„John?" Fragte sie, ihren Kopf anhebend in Richtung ihres Sohnes.

„Ja Mom", entgegnete er ohne Riley loszulassen.

„Woher wusstest Du, dass jemand auf Cameron schießen...".

„Der Zielpunkt des Lasers", unterbrach John sie.

„Verstehe", entgegnete Sarah nur.

Sarah legte den Kopf wieder auf den Boden. Sie drehte ihn zur Couch, sah einige Sekunden lang auf Kira und versuchte die Sitzgelegenheit dann mit ihren Augen zu durchdringen.

„Derek?" Sarah wartete ein paar Sekunden. „Derek Du verdammter Idiot, lebst Du noch?"

„Ja", kam es quäkend von der anderen Seite der Couch.

„Wir Beide müssen reden", sagte Sarah mit Nachdruck.

„Ich weiß Sarah, ich weiß", kam es leise hinter der Couch hervor.

„Dann, wer zum Teufel schießt da auf uns?" Fragte Sarah wütend.

Derek blickte zu Cameron, die ihn aber gar nicht beachtete.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ihr Name ist Jesse Flores, Offizier auf einem U-Boot, bis …..."

Derek wurde von einem Krachen unterbrochen, das entstand, als die Haustür förmlich zerfetzt wurde.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Alle Köpfe ruckten in Richtung der Haustüre.

Wie in Zeitlupe sahen die Anwesenden die Trümmer der Haustür in alle Richtungen fliegen. Schattenhaft flog ein Körper innerhalb der Trümmerwolke und zerschmetterte mit dem Rücken den untersten Pfosten des Treppengeländers.

Die Anwesenden hörten das Brechen des Pfostens. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen fiel die schwarzhaarige Asiatin zu Boden.

Eine Sekunde Später kam eine überaus wütende Naomi hereingestampft. Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten ergriff sie das blutende Bündel, das kaum noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein schien und dann krachte erneut ein Mensch gegen die Wand über dem Sideboard.

Diesmal allerdings durch die großkalibrigen Treffe geschwächte Wand endgültig nach und die Frau blieb quer zwischen den Brettern der Wand stecken.

Derek sah mit aufgerissenen Augen nach Oben. Als Naomi um die Couch herum kam hatte er kaum Zeit, sich zur Seite zu rollen.

Naomi schleuderte das Sideboard zur Seite.

John hatte dem Ganzen entsetzt zugesehen und warf sich schützend auf Riley als das schwere Möbel keinen Meter von ihm entfernt gegen die Wand krachte.

Plötzlich war es fast still im Raum. Die Frau stöhnte leise. Dann sahen alle verwundert auf Naomi.

Dereks Blick wanderte zwischen Jesse Flores und Naomi hin und her. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen.

Auf der einen Seite sah er Jesse, die quer in der Wand hing und aus ihrem Mund und ihrer Nase tropfte Blut auf den Boden.

Auf der Anderen Die Maschine mit der dunklen Haut, die Cameron so ähnlich sah, welche immer noch in der Ecke hockte und dem Ganzen stumm zusah.

Er sah, wie Naomi, nachdem sie mühelos das schwere Sideboard zur Seite geschleudert hatte, ähnlich wie Cameron es immer tat, Jesse musternd den Kopf auf die Seite legte. Dann begann sie leise zu lachen.

Mit weiterhin aufgerissenen Augen sah Derek zu, wie die Maschine lachte, bis ihr die Tränen kamen.

Dann sah Derek, wie Cameron aufstand und zu Naomi ging und diese an den Schultern ergriff und schüttelte.

Naomis Lachen erstarb.

Sie hob den Blick, sah Cameron an und fing unvermittelt an zu weinen.

Nachdem Sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatte ging sie um die Couch herum und setzte sich auf die Kante vor Kiras regungslosen Körper, legte die Hände in ihre Schoß und starrte vor sich hin.

Cameron warf noch einen Blick auf Jesse, dann ging sie zu Derek und löste seine Fesseln. Zum Schluss ging sie zu Sarah und löste deren Fesseln ebenfalls. Schließlich setzte sie sich neben Naomi, legte die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran.

Derek erhob sich und sah auf die Frau. „Jesse?" Fragte er und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Jesse Flores öffnete langsam die fast zugeschwollenen Augen. „Derek...Hilfe", sagte sie krächzend.

Derek zögerte 5 Sekunden. „John?" Fragte er dann in Johns Richtung.

John hatte stumm mit Entsetzen dem Treiben zugesehen. Sicher, er wusste, wozu ein Terminator fähig war, hatte dieses aber noch nicht in dieser Intensität erlebt.

Jetzt sah er auf zu Derek.

„Hilf mir Mal", sagte Derek und John löste sich mit etwas Mühe von Riley und kletterte auf die Füße.

xxxxx

Sie hatten Jesse vorsichtig aus der Wand befreit.

Als sie Sie auf die Couch legen wollten hatte Naomi noch nichteinmal aufgeblickt. Cameron hingegen hatte ihnen nur einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Deshalb hatten sie die Verletzte auf den Teppich gelegt, auf dem vorher Sarah gelegen hatte, die jetzt bei Riley stand und zusah was passierte.

„Derek", sagte Jesse krächzend.

Ein Auge war mittlerweile völlig zugeschwollen. Ein Schneidezahn fehlte und sie hatte sicherlich einige Prellungen, wenn nicht gar Brüche davon getragen.

Alles in Allem war sie in einem sehr schlechte Zustand. Naomi war offenbar wenig zimperlich und sehr sehr wütend gewesen.

Nun, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, Jesse lebte ja noch.

„Fast geschafft", brachte Jesse mühsam hervor."Fast hätte ich die Maschine erwischt".

„Und mich", sagte Derek ohne Mitleid. „Wer bist Du?"

Entsetzen zeigte sich in Jesses zerschundenem Gesicht.

„Ich bin Jesse, Deine Jesse", sagte sie mühsam aber mit Überzeugung.

Derek starrte die verletzte Frau vor sich sekundenlang an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Meine Jesse hätte niemals rücksichtslos geschossen, wenn sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sich John Connor nicht im Schussfeld befindet".

„Jesse", sagte in diesem Moment Riley leise und kroch auf Händen und Knien ein Stück auf diese zu.

Die Asiatin hob den Kopf an, legte ihn gleich darauf stöhnend wieder hin. „Du nutzloses Kind", sagte sie mit unterdrückter Wut. „Du hättest den ursprünglichen Plan weiterverfolgen sollen. Jetzt hast Du auch das noch verdorben".

„Wir wissen von Deinem Plan", sagte in diesem Moment Cameron.

Alle Augen, die Sekunden vorher von Riley zu Jesse gependelt hatten sahen nun auf Cameron, die jetzt aufblickte.

„Jesse hat Riley auf John angesetzt. Sie sollte mich gegen sich aufbringen". Sagte sie dann.

„Zu welchem Zweck?" Fragte John merklich ärgerlich in Rileys Richtung.

Jetzt fing Jesse leise hustend an zu lachen. „Damit das dumme Mädchen von der Maschine gekillt wird."

Alle starrten die Verletzte ungläubig an.

In Dereks Gesicht zeigte sich Ekel. „Du bist schlimmer als Metall", sagte er mit angewidertem Unterton.

Jesse blickte Derek schon fast mitleidig an. „Das Ding ist schuld, dass unser Baby tot ist Derek. Es starb, weil die Maschine mich auf eine aussichtslose Mission geschickt hat".

„Stimmt das Cameron?" Fragte in diesem Moment Sarah.

Cameron legte kurz beruhigend eine Hand auf Naomis Schulter, bevor sie sich erhob.

„John hat eine Botschaft erhalten. Eine Botschaft von einer Gruppe Maschinen, die sich von Skynet abgewandt hatten. Diese dritte Fraktion wollte eine Allianz gegen Skynet. Die Frage: -Willst Du Dich uns anschließen-, war das Codewort", sagte Cameron erklärend.

„Was ist passiert?" Diesmal kam die Frage von John, dessen Gesicht einen Ausdruck angenommen hatte, den Cameron sonst nur von Future John kannte. Er blickte Kalt , nahezu gefühllos.

„Die rebellischen Maschinen wollten uns testen. Eine Maschine, ein T1001 wurde in eine Kiste eingeschlossen und eingefroren. Die Jimmy Carter, ein Atom U-Boot wurde ausgesandt die Kiste zu transportieren. Die Besatzung der Jimmy Carter hat versagt. Im Verlauf der Mission, wurde nicht nur die Kiste widerrechtlich von der Besatzung geöffnet. Die Mannschaft meuterte. Commander Flores Zerstörte den Captain, einen Tripple Eight. Commander Flores versenkte die Jimmy Carter".

Cameron verstummte und lies die Worte einwirken.

„Die Allianz kam nicht zustande, oder?" Fragte John weiter.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir wurden wegen Unzuverlässigkeit als Partner abgelehnt". Dann sah sie zu Jesse. „Commander Flores wurde für die Meuterei zusammen mit einem Teil der Besatzung vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt. Wegen der ungewöhnlichen Mission wurde niemand zum Tode verurteilt. Allerdings wurde Commander Flores ihres Ranges enthoben.

Während dieser Erklärungen hatte Niemand auf Jesse geachtet. Sie hatte sich soweit erholt, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. Sie richtete sich ruckartig auf und zog Derek seine Waffe aus dem Hosenbund. Sie richtete die Waffe aber nicht auf Cameron sondern auf John.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als der Schuss ertönte.


	8. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Ihre Mission war es John Connor zu schützen. Nichts Anderes war wichtig. Schneller als ein Anderer der Anwesenden war sie vor ihm und fing die Kugel ab.

Dann fiel der zweite Schuss. Jesses Augen waren mehr oder weniger erstaunt aufgerissen.

Es tat weh. Unglaublich weh. Riley hatte nur reagiert ohne nachzudenken. Verzweifelt war sie die Einzige gewesen, die auf Jesse geachtet hatte. Nun ging sie mit einem lauten Aufschrei zu Boden.

xxxxx

Derek hatte noch gespürt, wie Jesse ihm die Waffe aus dem Hosenbund gezogen hat, konnte aber nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren. Jetzt starrte er regungslos in Jesses Gesicht.

xxxxx

Sie hatte versagt. Erneut. Cameron war zwar aufgesprungen, war aber zu langsam gewesen. Nun stand sie erstarrt vor der Couch und sah auf Sarah.

xxxxx

Sarah starrte auf Jesse. Dann wanderte ihr Blick auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand und an der Waffe vorbei zurück zu Jesse, deren starrer Blick an die Decke gerichtet war. Nur Ein roter Punkt mitten auf Jesses Stirn zeigte den Ort an, in den Sarahs Kugel gedrungen war.

Hinter Jesse dagegen herrschte das Chaos. Blut und Gehirnmasse zusammen mit Knochenfragmenten waren meterweit im Raum verteilt und unter Jesses Kopf hatte sich im Teppich schnell ein Blutfleck von mehr als einem Halben Meter Durchmesser gebildet.

xxxxx

John sah erstarrt, wie sich die Waffe auf ihn richtete und er sah Riley, die die Kugel mit ihrem Körper abgefangen hatte zu Boden gehen. „RILEY!" Schrie er und war bei ihr, bevor sie zur Ruhe gekommen war. Nur am Rande hatte er den Schuss wahrgenommen, der Jesses Leben abrupt beendet hatte.

Nun hockte er am Boden und hielt die stöhnende Riley im Arm. „Es wird Alles wieder gut", sagte er, während er versuchte die Blutung zu stillen.

Riley blickte zu ihm auf. „Es tut mir leid John. Ich wusste nicht...".

„Ssssssch", machte er. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du wolltest das Richtige tun. Ich bin nicht böse".

„Dann sind wir noch Freunde?" Fragte Riley noch, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

John atmete tief durch. „Natürlich sind wir das", sagte John und strich der nun Bewusstlosen zärtlich eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn.

xxxxx

Derek und Sarah hatten geholfen Rileys Verletzung zu versorgen.

Währenddessen hatte Naomi Kiras Körper in ihren Wagen gebracht. Sie hatte einen Moment gezögert, ihre Schwester dann aber doch in den Kofferraum des Wagens gelegt.

Sie hatten Riley auf die Couch gelegt. Riley hatte viel Blut verloren aber nicht so viel, dass es lebensbedrohlich gewesen wäre. Sie war auch bereits wieder zu sich gekommen.

John lächelte Riley an und sie lächelte zurück.

Sie hatten Jesses Körper zugedeckt, so war der Anblick nicht mehr so störend.

„Wo ist die Maschine?" Fragte in diesem Moment Derek.

Sarah sah sich um. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Naomi ist auch nicht wieder aufget...".

Sarah unterbrach sich, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Treppe, auf der jetzt Cameron erschien. Ohne ihnen auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen kam Cameron mit ihrer Tasche in der Hand die Treppe herab und verlies das Haus.

„Cameron!" Rief John.

John riss sich von Riley los, sprang auf und lief zur Tür.

Er sah Cameron in einen Wagen steigen, an dessen Steuer Naomi saß.

„Cameron, wo willst Du hin!?" Rief er aber sie sah nichteinmal zu ihm.

Er lief ein paar Schritte hinterher, musste dann aber hilflos zusehen, wie sich der Wagen entfernte. Er spürte einen Stich in der Brust, an der Stelle, an dem sein Herz saß.

„Cameron", flüsterte er.

ENDE TEIL 1


End file.
